


You Can’t Remember Me (I’ll Remember You)

by crazyinfj



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Alzheimer's Disease, Angst, Antfam, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Lives, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, but not everyone does...., i made my beta cry, ironfam, no happy ending, time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyinfj/pseuds/crazyinfj
Summary: Peter alway thought that if Tony Stark succumbed to death, it’d be in rebellion. He never imagined that it would be like this.He never thought he’d lose his father to a battle not in the physical,  but in the mental, where the man he once knows becomes undone. No longer is the metal suit of armor a cage, but Tony’s own body a coffin.And Peter watches, as the midair battle for dominance takes place. He watches as the fight rages on, knowing when the loud echo hits the ground, who has won.Febuwhump Day #24 Prompt: Memory Loss
Relationships: Cassie Lang/Peter Parker, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Ironfam & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Claire Parker, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135274
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	You Can’t Remember Me (I’ll Remember You)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure Alzheimer’s is a Trigger Warning, but as a warning, it is the driving plot of this story. I have done very little medical research in all honesty, and am writing from what I have witnessed with a family member who suffered from this, rather than the actual medical POV. 
> 
> For clarity, this fic has a lot of time jumps, (about 8 years,) so here are their ages at the start. Cassie Lang and Peter are both their respective comic book superhero personalities, MCU canon is loosely mentioned, but it's very vague, so it is up to interpretation. 
> 
> Peter is 32  
> Cassie is 30  
> Claire is 6  
> Morgan is 14  
> Tony 63  
> Pepper 60

**October**

“Daddy! Look! It’s you!” Claire’s pointing at a picture of her dad and Tony Stark, both in dress suits. Peter smiles, and begins to explain yet another picture to his daughter, who’s listening with wide eyes. 

“That’s right before I married your momma.”

“Grandpa had black hair.” 

“Yeah, he’s gotten older kiddo.” Peter chuckles, hoping Tony hasn’t implanted an AI into the walls of the house to quote Peter. 

Karen. Crap. 

“Underoos, I really despise you saying that.” Tony’s face pops up on a hologram, and it’s clear that he’s not fully paying attention. 

“Mom! I can’t find my stick!” 

“It’s in the car!” Pepper’s voice yells from somewhere in Stark Cabin. Since the glory days, right after the media mess of Civil War, Tony had made true on a promise with Pepper; and he bought a house for his future family. Now, seventeen years later, he’s fully retired from the life of a superhero, and only “works” as Peter’s mentor. Now, he’s just an old man whose daughter is the starter on the field hockey team, and happens to be the father figure of Spider-Man. 

Nothing has suited Tony Stark more than fatherhood, if you ask Peter. 

And if you asked Tony, Peter’s the best father in the world. 

Tony denies being a good example. 

“Anyways kid, it’s family dinner this Saturday, don’t be late this time.” 

“There was a mugging-“

“I had to spend an entire hour with Hank.” Tony’s been complaining since the event, a month ago. 

“Oh zip it dad. May, Pepper, Janet, Hope, Scott, and Morgan were all there. You were fine.”

“Lies! Slander! He questioned our upgrades on the Stature suit!” 

“Which Cassie put to rest when she got there.” Peter said, not even paying the hologram any mind. They’ve had this conversation at least six times. 

“Grandpa!” Claire’s clearly been fed up with the fact that the conversation no longer is around her, and aims to bring it back. 

—

“That was a dirty move.” 

“Dirty yes. But it was legal.” 

Morgan was debating Happy’s call as referee in her field hockey game, and Peter was pretending to listen as Claire sat on his lap. It was this, or talk about baby memories with the other ladies. And usually he would, but May seemed inclined on telling his baby stories and he’d rather not turn into a tomato right now. 

“Traitor!” Morgan yells, pointing at Happy with disgust. Where she got that from nobody has any idea. At least, that’s Tony’s claim. 

“On a scale of one to ten, how much are you regretting refereeing?” Rhodey’s face is amused as he turns to his friend. Happy deadpans right back. 

“You try splitting up a group of girls. _I don’t have hair and it still got pulled!_ ” 

“I coached her soccer.” Rhodey eyes his niece carefully. “She’s one of _those_ kids that like to find a loophole in everything.” 

“Kids am I right?” 

“Neither of you had to deal with Spiderbaby fighting crime at age five in pjs, so your irrelevant whining is not allowed.” 

Peter turned to Tony in righteous anger. “I was fourteen.” 

The adults in the conversation glanced at each other then shrugged, “Age is relative.” 

“When I grow up, I wanna be just like you!” Claire announces, turning to her father for approval. The rest of the room becomes almost comically quiet.

In response, Peter gives his daughter a tight smile and glances over at his wife. Cassie is grinning with mirth. She might’ve been a young superhero as well, but, as she said, _”At least I had parental permission.”_

“Shut up.” 

Claire’s eyes grow even wider. “You don’t tell momma to shut up!” 

“Sometimes dad doesn’t think before he says things.” Cassie elbows her husband, and Peter chokes on his burger. “But he always apologizes.” 

“I am very sorry if I hurt your feelings Cassie. Please forgive me.” Peter excentulated each word and Cassie rolled her eyes. But they were trying to be ‘good parents’ who knew how to apologize. Didn’t mean that they wouldn’t rib each other to oblivion until Claire was old enough to recognize it. 

—

“I’ve got some news.” Tony announced, and Peter glanced at the door, to where Janet and Hank were playing with Claire.

“Should we wait?”

“No, I don’t think Claire needs to hear this. Not quite yet at least.” Pepper’s voice is soft, and the sense of worry fills Peter. Pepper sounds a bit...apprehensive. That’s not the Pepper he knows. 

Cassie must sense it too because she’s squeezing his hand tighter. Hope is giving Pepper a supportive smile and how much does she know? 

“I went to the doctors the other day.” 

Peter doesn’t want to hear anymore. He doesn’t even know what the next phrase will be but there have been too many bad doctors appointments, too many diagnoses that he’s witnessed. And Tony is someone Peter cannot lose. 

“They ran some tests and-“ Tony seems to turn to Pepper for strength, as if he can’t say the next words. But it’s not Pepper who can give him this strength. It’s Rhodey who grabs Tony’s hand and says the next words. And it’s Rhodey who’s already accepted the truth. Rhodey, who’s lost his friend more times than he has fingers and toes. Of course, it’s only right that Rhodey, the big brother, is the spine of Tony right now. 

“Tony has been diagnosed with the start of Alzheimer’s.” 

There’s a heavy silence, and Tony doesn’t look at anyone but his wife, who’s trying so hard not to cry. Pepper, who’s the strongest in any room, her shoulders shaking. 

Morgan is at Tony’s feet, looking down. She doesn’t say anything, and that speaks volumes in herself. She lets Rhodey run a comforting hand through her hair, but doesn’t lift her head. Peter wonders if the tears are streaming down her face or falling on her knees. 

Scott, who’s been friends with Tony since Cassie and Peter started dating, teammates even longer, doesn’t say anything. He knows this is not a time to be sorry for Tony. There’s nothing he can do, and apologies are empty right now. Instead, his jaw quivers, and he doesn’t look in the direction of Tony. It’s as if the full weight of the news hasn’t hit him.

Hope, who’s all but Tony’s blood sister, breaks down. It’s as if hearing the words outpouring breaks something in her. She lets go of Pepper to hold onto Scott, who’s hugging her quietly, burning something too quiet to hear. 

May is next to Happy, and she’s wiping Happy's silent tears. How a man can cry so silently is a mystery. But he recovers quickly. He will not allow his boss the humiliation of grief. Later on, he knows, Tony will thank him for that. May doesn’t have the same mindset, and she’s hugging herself as if the news has been a blow to her stomach. Happy can do nothing but run her back. 

Peter’s face is buried in the crook of Cassie’s neck, and he’s sure he’s ruining her shirt with his tears. But right now he can’t look at his mentor, his father. He can’t accept the possibility of another loss. Maybe if he hides his face away, it will all be a bad dream, and everything will be okay. _It’s never gonna work, despite Peter’s trying._ He should probably be comforting his wife, who he doesn’t need to look at to know she’s crying, but he doesn’t have the strength. He’ll never be strong enough to face this again.

—

“Pete.” Tony’s whispering to him, and Peter doesn’t want to face him. He doesn’t want to see the apologetic look on his face, proof that it’s true. Instead, Peter turns his head. 

So Tony begins talking. “My old man, his dad had this too. If my dad lived longer, I’m sure he would’ve too. But Pete, I’m not gone yet. And for as long as I can, I’m gonna be there for Cassie, Claire, and you.”

Peter still doesn’t respond. He wants this to be fake. He wants it to be a sick joke that people apologize for even years after. But in his soul, he knows that’s not the case. And he can’t hold that against Tony. Not when his mentor has faced brushes with death that he shouldn’t have survived, only to be diagnosed with something surely out of his control. 

“Dad, just tell me it’s okay.” 

“Pete…” Tony’s hugging him, but it’s not the reassurance Peter wants. “I’m not going to lie to your face.” 

“I wish you would.”

“I wish I could Pete.” 

They stood there for a long time. Even after Cassie saved Hank from a Claire attack, which was basically her being a one person pig pile, and when everyone was milling around, trying to process the information, as trying to do so in a calm, collected manner.

—

**April  
Six months later  
**

The ride to the doctor’s appointment was not silent Tony filling the car with one sided empty conversation, and for that Peter was thankful. 

Pepper was supposed to bring Tony, but Peter had volunteered, it being his day off and Claire at school. And he realized he should spend every moment possible with Tony, even if they were grim moments, such as doctors appointments. 

“Kid.” Tony’s talking to him now and Peter grips the steering wheel more than strictly necessary. “I know this is hard, but kid, I’m not gone yet.”

“Don’t say that.” 

“Peter-“

“It’s not right. It shouldn’t be you. You, who have sacrificed yourself every single time, why do you deserve this?”

 _I can’t handle another loss_ echos between them.

“I’ve gotten everything I’ve ever wanted Pete. I have so much more than I could’ve ever imagined. I have a wife, a family, a legacy. This isn’t what I would’ve asked for, but I’ve lived, and I’m so proud.” Tony’s getting emotional, and Peter’s trying to keep his eyes focused on the road, so he doesn’t catch the tear bug. 

“See? You’re talking like you’re already about to die!” 

“Karen, baby girl, autopilot.” 

The drivers wheel buzzes and Peter’s hands relax, only for him to be enveloped in another hug from Tony. It’s a mirror of another hug, or not-hug, that took place seventeen years ago. Except, this time the roles have reversed and Peter’s still in Tony’s arms. 

“I don’t want it to be true. I don’t need comfort because it's not true.” 

“Peter-“ 

“Indulge me, okay? Act like it isn’t happening. Just this ride,” Peter knows he’s begging but he can’t help it. “Please?”

And Tony’s never been able to deny Peter what Peter needs, so he does. He talks about the suit upgrades for Riri, and how pissed Rhodey is that Tony’s letting his niece fly in a suit of armor, he talks of his latest experiment with Bruce, and his latest plans for the layout of Avengers Compound. 

And for a second, Peter lets himself think this is all it is. Until of course, they pull into the doctor’s office parking lot. 

—

**October  
Six months later  
**

Peter’s come to terms with Tony’s diagnosis. It took a long time and more therapy sessions than Peter can count, but Peter can admit to himself that it might happen. And if it does, he will be strong. For everyone around him. 

That doesn’t mean he won’t fluctuate. It just means he won’t break. 

Because Tony wouldn’t ask him not to grieve. Tony won’t ever ask him to bury his feelings. He’s done that too long himself. But Tony’s always asked him to be stronger, and Tony’s taught him how to walk through fire. And so, Peter will stumble. But he will always rise, like the armor. 

Right now though, Peter’s taken his first hit against the harrowing enemy that is Alzheimer’s. 

Usually, Peter would just brush it off as Tony’s carefree attitude. But it’s Claire, and Peter knows that Tony wouldn’t “forget” anything she’s done. And clearly, it’s a hard pill for Tony to swallow as well. 

“Are you ready for Saturday?”

“What’s Saturday?”

Claire looked confused before she plowed on. “It's my recital! You’ve got your tickets!”

“How could I forget? Kiddo, I’ll be right in the front seat, telling everyone that you’re _my_ granddaughter.”

“You’re supposed to be quiet during dance.”

“Clint never was,” and Peter snorted. Clint had dragged them along to a few of Nataniel’s dance performances and he hadn’t shut up the entire show. They nearly missed Nathaniel’s solo because of it.

“Uncle Clint is never quiet.”

“You taught her well.” Tony’s grinning, and Peter’s glad Cassie is as talkative as her grandfather. It keeps the somber mood at bay. Because Peter can see the internal struggle Tony is having right now, coming to terms that he just forgot his granddaughter’s dance recital.

\--

Peter’s watching the scene unfold out the window with a wistful smile. Claire is spinning around, showing Tony her pirouette, and he’s laughing with joy, as he tries to copy her. She shakes her head, just like her mom, and tries her best to show him, but in vain. 

In the following minutes, Tony leads her in a grandfather-granddaughter dance, and pretty soon they are spinning and skipping while Claire is chanting ring around the rosie. Dramatically, Peter watches as his daughter crumples to the ground, and Tony pretends to lean over, not falling because his joints have never been the same since he turned sixty. 

It’s a scene without Alzheimer's, and it seems to Peter that Tony needs it more than she personally does. Tony needs to know his granddaughter, even if he forgets. Needs to know who she was, memorize every twinkle, every laugh. 

There’s not going to be a lot of these moments, but Peter’s going to protect the ones that do exist. Waving his hand to Friday, he saves the memory to video. It’s one he’ll show to her when she’s older. So she’ll believe Peter when he tells her that her grandfather did indeed love her.

\--

**March  
A year and a half later**

If you weren’t close to Tony Stark, perhaps it wouldn’t be noticeable. But it's the little things that make a life, and apparently, it's the little things that show the breaking of it too. 

Tony’s slower now, physically and mentally. Not enough so that he _can’t_ , but it shows when he’s playing with Claire, or when he’s looking at holograms in front of him. He can’t process the information like before, and Friday has dedicated herself to remind Tony of nearly everything, lessening some of the responsibilities of Pepper. Of course, that’s what Friday as an AI was supposed to do, but Tony’s almost always been ahead of his AI’s, so it’s unsettling for it to be any other way. 

Happy left a voicemail for Peter the first time he drove Tony Stark rather than Tony driving him. 

“I don’t really know what I expected. I know Tony shouldn’t drive. Slower reflexes and all.” Happy pauses on the line, as if to gather his thoughts. “But there was no confusion, no fight. He just sat there, in the passenger seat. Started to talk about new car improvements, and asked me what I thought of them. I mean, we do that all the time, but it was different. Kid, I don’t know if I’m making any sense. It was just weird, it was like he was, asking my approval? I don’t want to worry you Peter, and I probably should just stop here. But kid, if you need me, to talk or anything, I’m always gonna be here. We’re facing this storm together. I guess I just wanted to say that we feel it too, you’ve never been, and never will be alone against this one.”

It was Claire though that Peter most mourned for. His daughter was not yet old enough to really have concrete memories of Tony, and yet, when she would be old enough, the memories of Tony would not be reflective of who Tony truly was. All she had was snapshots, ones that Peter didn’t expect her to remember, and the ring around the rosie scene. Claire had already lost her grandfather.

However, Cassie had an idea. Together, with Karen, and Tony’s consent, she was making a series of video diaries. For each one would be a memorable moment in the future, a piece of advice, dialogue Tony might not be able to say as time progressed. 

“It’s not going to be real.” Peter criticized, watching the first hologram, Tony celebrating Morgan’s tenth birthday, because the rough doctor’s timeframe suggested that Tony would start to heavily decline at that point, unable to speak clearly. 

“Pete, she’s never going to know Tony like you. But it’s up to you how she will view a grandfather she won’t truly know. How you handle this will show her who he was.”

“I know..” Peter turned to Claire, who was doodling something new for their already covered fridge, “I just, I thought she’d be protected from this, from losing.”

“It’s your job to protect her, I know that’s what you think.” Cassie brushes a strand of hair from his face, “Sometimes, I think that too. It comes with the job. But the only thing you can protect her from right now is losing her grandfather’s memory.”

“I know.” Peter’s quiet, and Cassie’s hand is still on his face, and he’s drawing strength from her. Superhero or not, Cassie’s always been strong. Always been bolder, brighter, and that’s why he fell in love with her to begin with. Right now, she’s a lifeline. He wonders, if the time comes and she’s in his position, if he would be hers. 

\--

**July  
Five Months Later  
**

“I don’t think we’re going to be going tonight.” Pepper tells them in a group call. Her voice is distant, and she seems less than focused on the actual call. 

“Is something wrong? We can come over-” May, ever helper, turns to Pepper’s hologram. The other lady just shakes her head. 

“He’s...frustrated. He forgot the month today.”

More recently, Tony had been becoming more erratic, easily irritated. Usually by his own mistakes, but he didn’t like for people to see him like this. Which meant that Pepper was on her own to handle his temperament, with Morgan in and out of the house. Between school and field hockey, she was gone for a good majority of the day, and stayed with Happy and May in the evenings more than her own home. Of course, this was by choice, but Morgan found herself avoiding her house more than usual, it was harder to focus with her dad’s mood swings, and painful to be around. 

With Morgan conveniently in Queens, Peter visited more often, sometimes to help with her advanced AP classes, sometimes just to be her fake audience for public speaking, a skill Morgan did not get from her parents. And sometimes, he listens to her process everything. 

Often, he forgot that Morgan was only a year older than he was when he had lost Ben. But he was almost glad of it. Maybe he was just the person to be there for Morgan. 

“It’s weird sometimes. I know dad’s older, but he’s, _dad._ ” 

Somehow, Peter understood what she meant. 

It was dad. He was invincible. Ironman. He faced other worldly threats and lived. Natural causes shouldn’t be the greatest threat to his life. 

“He didn’t remember my number the other day. It’s seventeen. He said it was his favorite number in the world, after the fact. I guess he just can’t...link the two anymore?” She shrugged, acting like it wasn’t a big deal. Peter knows it is. Tony missed more games, and in turn Pepper did as well. Happy and May videoed them, and Pepper will watch, but it’s not the same. 

“Even if he doesn’t know why, seventeen is always gonna be his favorite number. Because deep down in his subconscious, he knows it’s yours.”

“Why doesn’t he know it then?”

Because life isn’t fair. And it takes and it takes till everything you ever loved is gone. Because when the game of life began, Tony was dealt the worst hand. Because that’s what happens with the Parker curse. Every father you’ve ever known dies. Because life doesn’t want to see Tony Stark happy. 

Of course, Peter doesn’t say this, instead, he gives his little sister a hug. “He does. He just can’t say it. But Dad loves you so much. Morgan. Don’t you ever forget.”

“Yeah. Sometimes it doesn't feel the same.” 

Peter doesn’t have anything more to say and Morgan doesn’t ask for more. They sit together silently, watching a rerun of random NCIS shows. 

Tony had loved the show, mainly because of Abby. He was pleased with the amount of science featured, and Abby reminded him of his days in the eighties. And Dinozzo was of course, the TV incarnation of him. Here they were, watching it without him, maybe hoping that Tony would walk in and be the same man they’ve always known. 

Disillusions have always been easier than the truth.

\--

**March  
Seven months Later  
**

The one good thing that Peter can see from the diagnosis is the fact that coffee is no longer Tony’s enemy. Of course, his heart is still weak, and he shouldn’t overdo it, but caffeine, in Tony’s favorite form, coffee, is actually beneficial. And Tony’s much happier with it this way. 

Doctor’s say it helps increase brain activity. And maybe it does, brain science has never been Peter’s expertise, but it doesn’t _seem_ like it. 

“I used to have a hiding place, a tree house, and we used to play in it all the time. Dum-e and I.” 

Tony’s telling Claire, and she’s listening quietly. She’s old enough that she understands that her grandfather confuses the past and present, and he can’t always remember things, like his heroic battles (and Peter’s a bit thankful for that), or his own daughter’s date of birth. She’s also old enough to know if he’s saying something that’s not true, like this story, he can’t help it. But Peter and Cassie have taught her to value every moment she has with him, because they might not be many more. 

It’s not Claire who’s upset by the story. It’s Hope.

Peter doesn’t realize it right away, but Cassie does, because she makes her way quickly to her, ushering her out of the room. Tony stops talking a minute later, and looks to Peter as if he did something wrong. 

“I’ll go check up on them. Continue the story dad.”

\--

“It’s not real.” Hope is wiping her tears, and Cassie is rubbing her back, reminding her to breathe. 

“He can’t differentiate reality and the illusions.” Cassie responds softly, and Hope shakes her head. 

“We, we had talked about it, building a treehouse. Just ours, we were kings, and the forest were our subjects.” Hope lifts her head and the traces of tears are gone. Hope’s built herself back up, even managing to smile. How these women can do it, pull themselves together so quickly, Peter does not know. But he knows it’s how they’ve been taught to cope. So he doesn’t say anything, and lets Hope bring herself back to the happier days.

“I think I still have the blueprints.” At Peter’s grin, she smirked, “Yes, we were nerds, we had it planned. Tony was going to help me during summer vacation…”

Peter let himself drift back to all the promised things Tony had given Peter. Maybe, just maybe, he had taken them for granted. With an air of resolution, he made his way to the garage, or as Tony called it, his “tiniest workshop yet.”

\--

“Friday, copy all unfinished projects and send them to Karen. Everything.”

“Are you sure Peter?”

“He’s got projects that I’m going to see finished.”

“Also, order wood to Scott’s house. I’m building a treehouse.” 

It was fiftyish years too late. But Tony was never able to see it through, so Peter would for him. He would build the treehouse Hope had always wanted, and he would bring Cassie, and she and Hope would be Queens. With the forest as their subjects. A new dream for a new generation. 

Swiping through the various projects, Peter stopped at a file titled _Jarvis_. 

Wasn’t Jarvis gone? Curiously, Peter poked the file, and a bright yellow orb surrounded the room, illuminating the dark shadows with warmth that Peter had never felt from an AI. Even Karen, who he had basically raised and adopted. 

“Peter Parker, nice to finally meet you.” 

“Jarvis?” 

“You must be confused, and that is normal. I am Tony Stark’s AI-“

“I know who you are. But you’re supposed to be dead.” 

“A computer cannot die. An AI of my caliber always has a backup. It has been years in the making, but Rhodey has been restoring me back to my previous state.” 

“Rhodey?”

“Yes, Colonel James Rhodes, Airman in the United States Air Force, best and oldest friend of Tony Stark. I believe you know each other?”

“We do.” Peter smiled, and sat down. “So what’s Rhodey been up to coding wise?”

“He’s not as experienced as Tony, given artificial intelligence is not his expertise, however, he has been finding parts of me that we previously thought were destroyed with Ultron. He has been copying the code that makes up Vision.”

“Does Tony know?”

“No, he has been saving me as a surprise, I’m rather excited myself, it’s been years since I last heard Boss’ voice.” 

Rhodey hadn’t told Jarvis. And was purposely protecting Jarvis from the truth. Protecting Jarvis from knowing that Tony was not the Tony he had left. There was even a chance Tony might not remember Jarvis, but Peter doubted it. Even if he did not understand it, Peter didn’t know Jarvis as well as Rhodey So instead, he smiled and went along with it, acting as if nothing had changed since Ultron nearly two decades ago.

“Jarvis, pack your bags, you’re coming with me. We’re gonna code.”

\--

Peter’s on a rooftop during patrol when the War Machine armor lands next to him. 

It’s been a while. Between carefully controlled social situations where Tony can only handle a certain number of people, and both their obligations, Peter hasn’t seen Rhodey as much as he’d like to. 

“So you found out about Jarvis.” 

“I didn’t mean to, I was just looking through-”

“Chill kiddo, I figured at some point you would.” Rhodey’s looking at the night sky, and not at Peter. It’s comfortable though. Rhodey’s always been comfortable, even after he was hurt when Peter first officially met him. Rhodey’s a compass. And Peter’s always needed those. He seems to keep losing his. 

“I figured I’d try to help. Karen and I did some work last night. But it’s all erasable if that’s not Jarvis, I never did know him, so it's harder to restore him.”

There’s a silence before Rhodey sits down. “Truth is kid, gosh, you’re not a kid anymore, I need to stop calling all the younger people kids. I am getting old.” Rhodey’s grinning, and Peter smiles. The nickname kid by any of them feels like he’s safe. Surrounded by family. “Jarvis is ready to go. He’s been ready. I keep ‘losing code,’ because I don’t want them to be together.”

“I don’t know what I want to see. But it’s not Jarvis realizing that Tony’s...decaying. And there’s this little part of me that’s scared Tony won’t remember. Or he will, and that will hurt him more.”

“At least he’d get to say goodbye this time.” Peter knows the story of how Jarvis was stolen from Tony, and he will never understand the magnitude of the loss, but he knows it is one regardless. 

“I’ve been with Tones since the scrawny thing was 14, and I was seventeen. Seems like a lifetime ago I promised him I’d protect him.” 

_I wonder if I failed him._ Rhodey doesn’t say and doesn’t need to. Peter knows the feeling. 

“Maybe you should tell Jarvis. Prepare him. I don’t know if AI’s mourn really...but Jarvis is, well, to Tony, he’s all but flesh. He deserves to know.”

“He does.” Rhodey nods and turns to the spiderling. “Pete. I went over today.” There’s a warning in his voice. “He can’t link you and Spider-Man anymore.”

Peter feels like he’s been hit. Tony built him the suits. The birth of Spider-Man was Peter, but his rising, that was the help of Tony. And now Tony doesn’t know that.

“It’s for the better, right? He won’t worry about me anymore.”

“I still will.” It sounds like a promise, and Peter should be comforted. They both know Rhodey’s stepping into shoes he doesn’t want to fill, and Peter’s outgrowing his own.

\--

**May  
A Year and Two Months Later  
**

It’s actually one of the first times Tony Stark has been in the public presence since he retired. Both he and Pepper were diligent about avoiding the media. With his diagnosis still a secret, they were especially careful now. Which meant that they were watching the graduation of their daughter from the broadcasting booth, rather than down below with the rest of the parents. 

The rest of them are down below, ready to hug her after the commencement speech. But it’s not the same. Tony doesn’t understand what’s happening today. And he’ll hug Morgan, but he won’t tell her congratulations, or that he’s proud. He’ll hug her because she reached for him. The weight of the realization is hitting Morgan when she jumps into Peter’s arms. 

“I did it! I graduated!”

“We’re so proud of you!”

A series of hugs amidst the general commotion anchored Morgan down to the reality that she had graduated. But Peter saw it in the way that she scanned the group to see her father. He saw her shoulders slouch when neither parent was there to congratulate her. She would have to wait until they got to the car.

\--

The celebration was small. Only those who made it to the monthly dinners at Stark Cabin, the ones that had been canceled indefinitely, were present. Cassie had made a cake, and they all had brought a dish. The general bustle of the cabin was almost enough to convince them that it was normal. 

But Peter found Morgan out back, sitting by the lake, face void of emotions. 

“Hey.”

“It’s not fair.” That’s all she was able to say before she was sobbing, shoulders shaking in agony for a parent who could not be what she needed. 

“I know.” Peter murmured into her hair, wishing for a moment, that he was not Peter Parker and instead Tony, so she could find comfort in her dad’s arms once more. But maybe, just maybe, she wasn’t seeking comfort from her father, but rather, from her brother.

They stayed like that for a long time. Peter wasn’t sure how long, but he waited until Morgan lifted her head up and took a deep, shaky breath. “I thought maybe, for one moment, he’d be able to see me, and he’d know something was special. I thought he’d reach out to hug me. I would’ve been satisfied with that.”

“I got jealous Pete. All these kids get their parents there. Their dads are meeting them halfway. And...my dad’s forgotten what major I’m going into, he’s barely present anymore. But, it's not his fault.” That’s what hurts most, Peter knows. “I know, I know it Pete. I know he would fight a million battles to get back to us. But he can’t fight this one!”

Later, they return to the cabin, where Pepper looks at Morgan with understanding, and while Peter holds a tired Claire in his arms, he looks silently to the couch where Tony is watching everything with a glazed look. He’s here in the flesh, but he’s been gone for a while now. 

The echoes of him speak the loudest. 

\--

**August  
Four Months Later  
**

“Could you stay with Tony, while I help Morgan settle into her dorm?” Pepper asks him, quietly, on a late afternoon visit. Claire is in the opposite room, reading her book outloud to Tony, who’s probably dozing away. 

Peter wants to say no. He knows Morgan wants him there, because she’s nervous, as to be expected. And he knows that recently, Morgan’s been seeking him out more than Pepper, mainly because she doesn't want to cause Pepper more stress. 

But he sees the lines on Pepper’s face, the bags from lack of sleep, and knows that she needs to be there more than Morgan needs her. 

“Yeah. I’ll stay here. Make sure dad gets all his meds and sleeps okay.”

“Thank you Pete, I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important...I just want to be there for Morgan.”

“I know. Pep?” Peter looks up to Pepper, and smiles. “Take a break. Go shopping. I’ll stay here for as long as you need.”

\--

Peter’s staying in his old room at the cabin, and he smiles when he sees that, for the most part, it’s still the same as the last time he stayed there, which was a while ago. He was not however, expecting to be hit with so many memories in his short stay. 

“Okay dad, time for meds!” 

“Dad?”

In the short time Peter’s left him, Tony, despite being slower and less capable on his feet, has managed to make his way to the door of the cellar. Quickly steering him away, Peter leads him back to the kitchen, to take his medicine. 

“We were gonna make me a workshop down there. She didn’t want it.” 

Peter wasn't surprised. A workshop in the very foundation of the house? Tony would end up collapsing the cabin. But Tony seemed upset. 

“I told her Jarvis would watch me.”

Peter stilled for a moment, and then returned to the coffee brewing. It was just another disillusion, just another life that Tony had mixed up in the pathways of his mind. 

\--

There’s a loud bang and Peter’s out of his bed before his brain can even fully catch up. Suffering a headrush all the way down the stairs, he finds Tony in the kitchen, staring at the coffee machine.

It’s not brewing anything. He’s just staring at the machine. Laughing, Peter goes to the coffee machine and starts it up. 

“Tony, you scared me there. I thought something was wrong, but I guess coffee is a reasonable emergency.”

Grabbing cups, Peter remembers thirteen years ago, staying over, on a Star Wars binge, when Tony had done the same thing. Shot off the couch like a madman, freaked Peter out, and his only explanation had been coffee. 

“It’s been a while. I’m not sure you remember, but every Wednesday, that was May’s late shift, after I graduated, I came here. Got away from the hustle of the city for a night. Man,” Peter’s gonna get emotional. 

“Everything happened here Mr. Stark.” He feels his adult side slipping away and he’s back to a recently graduated, bright eyed young adult. “I used to come every Wednesday with a churros for Morgan. Those were her favorite thing. I wonder if she still likes them now.”

“I met Cassie here. When Hope and Scott came over, I swung by because I forgot my wallet, and I met Cassie. Actually, it was the second time, but I never actually talked to her then.”

“There’s been a lot here.” 

“More than bricks and beams?” Tony asks slowly, and Peter nods. 

“So much more.” 

—

**December **  
**Five months later**  
****

********

********

“Tony, this is going to be your new home.” Pepper’s voice is soft, and Tony doesn’t say anything, only looks at her with slight confusion, slowly putting one foot in front of the other, as if it takes work to do just that. Pepper’s arm is hooked into his, and Peter wishes that instead of this, it was their wedding day when this same picture took place, when they celebrated, arms hooked together. 

Except it's not. Today is the exact opposite. Today, Tony is moving into a health facility because Pepper can’t support him in the cabin anymore. She’s exhausted and he’s becoming more dependent. It’s in both of their best interests to move Tony. 

It doesn’t feel like it. 

The ward is an extension of Avengers Compound. Selfishly, Peter didn’t want to relocate Tony here, didn’t want to think about him so close every time he had to swing by for work, but this was the only private place with the proper medical equipment. 

“Hey Boss!” Happy’s guiding Dum-e into the room like a farmer would with a cow, with a lead rope. “I brought a friend.”

Dum-e beeps in excitement. He hasn’t seen a lot of Tony in the past four years, as the garage is too far for Tony to walk alone and now, Tony isn’t steady enough to walk on his own. The little bot still doesn’t understand what’s going on. So instead, he causes chaos, and Friday says that’s his way of trying to get Tony’s attention. Peter didn’t say anything in response, when Friday told him that. He just sat in the workshop and let the whirring of Tony’s mechanical hearts buzz. He hopes that maybe, they’ll understand that Tony always loved them, and can no longer show them that. 

He knows he could program that knowledge in them. But that would be fake. They wouldn’t Dum-e, U, and Butterfingers if Peter changed them. All they have right now is their binary memories, and Peter’s hoping they translate them correctly. Translating them into memories of love for a creator that’s no more. 

\--

“Pep, go get some food, I’ll stay here.” Rhodey insists to Pepper, thrusting a mug in her hands, and she visibly slumps. 

“Thank you Rhodey.”

“Always.”

Peter turns his head to Rhodey, who’s greeting Dum-e. There’s a reason Rhodey waited until now to come in, Peter knows. He can see the worried lines on Rhodey’s face, and he sees the device in Rhodey’s hands. It was time for a long overdue reunion. 

“You’re going to do it?”

“I don’t want to…” Rhodey fiddles with what Peter can only assume is the device that Jarvis is currently housed in. “But he still wants to be here...even after I told him.”

Rhodey approaches the bed and suddenly Peter’s a bystander witnessing the love Rhodey’s always had for Tony, and it seems like he’s invading something personal. But Rhodey wants him here, perhaps even needs him here, so Peter stands quietly, as Rhodey murmurs to Tony. 

“Hey Tones. I brought someone along.”

Tony’s looking at Rhodey with something similar to recognition in his eyes, and Peter’s glad Pepper’s not in the room. Tony hasn’t looked at Pepper like that for a long time. 

“Say hello Jarvis.”

The yellow orb fills the room with a soft, muted glow. Clearly, Rhodey’s programmed him to be softer for Tony’s eyes. Still, the colors glow, reflected off of Tony’s eyes. There’s no joy there anymore. Instead, there’s quiet misunderstanding. 

“Hello boss.” 

The pure emotion in Jarvis’ voice bounces off the ears of Tony, who’s reaching for the light, only to grasp nothing. He’s slowly realizing that something is different and he echoes the greeting. 

‘Hello?”

“It is me, Jarvis. I’ve been lost for a long time. But I’m back.”

It almost sounds like a small child, because Jarvis can run code and study every medical study on Alzheimer’s, he can research everything in his power to slow the decline, but for the first time, he’s a witness to just how far Tony’s slipped. Peter can see the bits of code rewriting themselves, to be more of a companion than a helper, because Jarvis doesn’t know what to do for likely the first time since his inception. 

“Jarvis?”

“That is me boss.”

“Used to have a friend.” Tony’s looking at Rhodey, and his hand is shaking, not in emotion, but because Tony’s slowly losing control of his body. 

“Yeah, he’s back Tony.” Rhodey’s voice is thick, and Peter can tell that this introduction shows just how far Tony’s dipped. Rhodey was using this as a true guide. It all made sense. He saw Pepper out so she didn’t have to witness the most accurate test of them all. Like always, Rhodey was protecting them. 

\--

“Jarvis?” Pepper gapes at the orb illuminating the room. The particles seem to move, facing her. 

“Ms. Potts! Or should I say, Mrs. Stark. Very nice to see you again.”

“I don’t understand-” Pepper’s looking at Peter, and he nods. It’s Jarvis, and she seems to understand. Suddenly, she’s crying, and Peter’s reaching out to her. 

“He’s gonna be here with Tony when you can’t.”

“He doesn’t know him, does he?”

“No, he doesn’t.” 

There’s a quiet hum of computer code filling the room as Pepper silent sobs into Peter’s shirt, as Rhodey feeds Tony food that the man would’ve gawked at two years ago. 

They know that it’s the start of stage three. And there’s no stages after that. 

\--

**March  
Three Months Later  
**

Peter pokes his head in the room to see the Avengers surrounding Tony, each carefully distanced, as if not to stress Tony out. Bruce is closest, he’s reading the most recent health summary, and his face is in a pinch. Natasha’s further back, at Tony’s feet, humming something in a language Peter suspects is Russian. It’s been a while, and he doesn’t want to interrupt. 

Clint’s further back, eyeing Tony as if it physically hurts. Instead, he interacts with Dum-e, or at least, trying to. The bot is using his claw to rub the archer’s hair. Steve is in the corner, next to Natasha, watching everything with quiet, reminiscent eyes. He probably sees many similarities to losing Peggy. And Thor is in the arm chair, watching everything with dark, almost angry eyes. He’s seen a lot of death, Peter remembers him saying, when he was slightly drunk. He had said that he’d have to witness the death of every member of the team, and that was the curse of gods. 

They leave shortly afterwards, and Peter meets them at the coffee station, situated conveniently outside Tony’s room. 

“Are you guys okay?”

“We should be asking you that.” Natasha tilts her head and Peter shrugs. They haven’t seen Tony in quite a bit, Pepper’s careful how much they see, knowing that Tony would hate to be seen in such a vulnerable spot. 

“I’m not the one that needs to be asked right now.” And it’s true. Due to his status as Avenger, he is required to go to therapy sessions, and they’ve helped. He’s had some hard hits, and he knows that he’s not going to handle the final loss well. But he’s in a better spot than he’s been for a while, and Tony always looked out for his team. It was Peter’s turn. 

“How long, has he been like that?” Clint asks. 

“It’s gotten worse in the past six months. But he’s been on the decline for two years. You guys know that.”

“He doesn’t deserve this, it shouldn't be _him_.”

Peter turns to Steve, and his face is stoic, but he can see the hurt in his face. And he sees his past self, telling Tony the same thing. 

“You’re right, but Tony wouldn’t want this ending for anyone. He’s...proud of everything he’s done.”

“He wants us to continue Steve, that’s how we honor him.”

“It seems wrong that we can’t do anything.” Steve still pressed, and Bruce shook his head. 

“Steve, there’s nothing left to do. We don’t have the technology. The only one who did is the same one on the bed.”

“Can’t Helen do something?” 

“Steve, there is no other option.” Natasha is gentle, but firm. Peter realizes that she’s already past grief, she’s moved onto the acceptance square. He almost wants to be mad, until he realizes that is what she knows how to do, and what Tony would’ve wanted. The team, all a different stage of grief, needed someone steady. Of course it would be Natasha to take that spot. 

“If you guys ever need anything, you guys know how to find me. It’s… not going to get better, but that’s what teams are for.”

\--

**June  
Three Months Later  
**

It was bound to happen, Tony forgetting people in his life. Peter knew it was going to be one of the hardest hits in his life, when Tony forgot him. 

But it wasn’t Peter he forgot. 

“Who?” Tony drawls, pointing towards Cassie. It’s one of his better days, where he says short, clipped phrases, and he still understands some of what’s going on. Peter wasn’t even there personally, only Pepper, Hope, and Cassie.

But he’s out in the hallway with Claire, going over homework when Cassie runs out of the room, tears already running down her face. After a quick nod to Claire, Peter’s running after her.

It takes him a bit to catch up. Cassie’s not fast, but she’s deflective, something she had to learn when she changes sizes, so Peter finds her after five minutes of searching, in the laundry room. 

“Cass?” 

His only answer is a cough and a sniffle. Sliding down the wall, he sits down on the floor with his wife. 

“What happened?”

“He forgot me.” 

Tony and Cassie have never been as close as Peter and Tony. It’s a given, Tony only really knew her after she started to date Peter. And in him she had never had to seek out a parental figure, because she was one of the rare superheroes that actually supportive parents. In fact, she was so lucky she had _two sets_. And then she married into two sets more, that being May and Happy, Pepper and Tony. 

But still, Cassie had grown closer to Tony when she had decided to become Stature, when he had helped her with the suit upgrades when Hank was too busy on the west coast. He had seen her as yet another child, not just daughter in law, much to the delight of everyone. 

And now, he forgot her. 

Peter didn’t try to say anything condolences such as “shh, it’s alright,” or “we’re gonna get through this,” because he knew they would be empty words. He knew that she, like him, loved Tony as a father, and was losing her first one. She was going through the same thing he was when he was five. 

Not that losing three father figures made it easier, it just made Peter more anticipatory. He knew a little of what he was feeling. Cassie did not. 

“He’s losing.” 

And that’s the truth with Alzheimer’s. The fight is long, and sometimes it looks like things are going upwards, but it’s always been a battle midair, and eventually, it’s as inevitable as gravity, eventually, the fighters will fall. And one will win. 

The odds have never been in Tony’s favor. Death holds onto him because she sees him as a vessel, not because she thinks him worthy. 

“And all we do is watch?” 

“And we say our final goodbyes.” Peter thinks back to an alleyway with his Uncle Ben, how differently time was compared to them. He had only had minutes really. Now the months were ticking by. Peter wasn’t sure which one he preferred more. 

“But,” Peter draws her closer, if that’s even physically possible at this point. “It’s okay to cry, and it’s okay to waver. Gosh knows I did. I’m just gonna hold you.” 

—

**October  
Four Months Later  
**

The doctors have given them a time estimate. 

Six months at the most. 

There’s a part of Peter that’s secretly glad. Tony’s just a trapped soul in a body at this point. A body which can’t walk, can’t talk, and can’t sleep at this point. He’s suffering every time he is fed food that he doesn’t swallow for thirty seconds because his brain can’t process the act of swallowing. 

Peter wonders if his soul is ready to go. 

But a bigger part, maybe even the selfish part, hated the diagnosis. Six months seems like a long time, but Peter knows, watching his own little girl grow up. She’s almost thirteen now, and Peter remembers just yesterday holding her the first time at the Compound medical wing. Funny how hospitals see the best and the worst moments of life. 

Six months. Half a year. 

Peter’s already visiting Tony every time he swings by the Compound, the visits actually increasing. And Carol’s happy, she’s always joking that she can’t get a hold on the former Queens vigilante. In six months, that could be shattered. Every time he goes to the compound he’ll know who is not there. 

So Peter dedicates himself to going at least four times a week, and bringing Claire at least once, as long as it doesn’t interfere with her soccer or dance schedule. He’s not going to uproot her life, even if he knows times running out. It’s not what Tony would’ve wanted. 

Oftentimes, it’s a twenty minute visit tops, as not to stress Tony out. And often, someone else is there. Today, it’s Hank and Janet. According to the log, Scott’s already passed through. 

“I’m sorry Tony, I tried.” Janet is whispering, only Peter’s sensitive ears picking up on the words. 

Suddenly, he’s very concerned. 

“What did you try?” He knows Janet and Hank would never try to sabotage Tony’s health, but nonetheless, Tony isn’t able to consent to anything, and Pepper’s not here to speak for him. 

“Nothing actually.” Hank speaks up, “We ran some data, to see if Janet’s...abilities could do something, maybe to reverse the effects.”

“And?” Suddenly Peter’s very interested. For two decades nobody has been able to pin down what Janet can and can’t do. Everyone who is skilled in quantum theory, so basically, Hank, has researched, but sometimes, out of the blue, Janet will be able to do something else. 

It probably doesn’t help that her job still tethers close to the quantum realm, thus, in theory, feeding or prolonging her abilities. Why wouldn’t she be able to do this? 

“No.” Janet’s clearly disappointed, and Peter suddenly remembers that Janet knew Tony before any of them, because she had known Maria. She looks at Tony and sees him as the eight year old little boy at the gala. 

“She has her powers in the effects of Quantum. With people affected by the quantum realm, such as Ava Starr, she’s able to help them restore the cells to their completely human state. But Tony’s degeneration doesn’t lie in the quantum realm. To try would possibly be putting his life in danger.”

Peter’s hopes tanked. If anyone would be able to save Tony, it’s Janet. When things first started to take a turn for the worst, three years ago, Pepper had made some inquiries to Dr. Strange, but he had shaken his head. Apparently, before then, Tony had gone to him and made him swear that he would not reverse time for any of them. 

“Thank you for trying.” Peter’s voice is thicker, less confident then he wants it to be, but neither Pym acknowledges it, and Peter’s grateful. 

“He’s a good man. Wish I could’ve told him when it counted.” Hank looks mournful. 

“You’ve told him though, and he’ll understand.” Janet promises, even though they know that everything they’re saying these days means nothing to Tony. 

—-

Another time, Peter runs into May, who’s gently feeding him something she brought from home. Likely Happy’s cooking, because it smells good and May’s been married to him for years now, but she still sucks at cooking. Peter had been hoping the talent would rub off on her. It didn’t. 

“You know Tony, at first I really struggled to like you. I saw whatever the media said. And I didn’t want Peter to be around that kind of man.”

“But now, I look at Peter and you’ve helped shape him into what Ben couldn’t be here for. Or Richard for that matter. They both would be so proud of him if they saw him. He’s leading a small team now, and he’s complaining. Kind of like you when you first realized what a task superhero children can be.” May’s smiling as she says it. 

“He’s a good dad, still is since you last remember. Somehow, I don’t know, he hasn’t missed a single game of Claire’s. I don’t know how that happened. He’s been a lifeline, which is kind of crazy. You know? I thought he would be the worst with you being here. But no, he’s been a tower of support, and sometimes he’s wavered. But you’d be so proud of him. I know you would.”

“I don’t know what I’m getting at here, but we’ve co-raised that child to the best of our knowledge, and lord knows we didn’t have any foreknowledge about a sacrificial superhuman kid with a heart of pure gold. But you know, I think you and I had something. At least, I considered you my brother. Never had one before. And I’m gonna miss you.” 

Peter left before May finished. He had heard enough. What he did hear made him both happy and sentimental. May did see Tony as a sibling, and Peter had witnessed them drinking enough together to prove it. But he had never thought about what she was losing. He would have to pay attention to that, to watch out for her. 

—

**April  
Six months later  
**

Tony Stark has cheated death yet again. 

The doctors were shocked, but at this point, they expected it with him. He always kept them on their toes they would say. 

Pepper’s face has never held more joy. 

Rhodey’s has never held more anguish. 

Peter wants to share the joy with Pepper, by it’s Rhodey he finds himself sharing sentiment with. 

Tony’s losing. He feels it in his bones. He sees it in the stick-like frame of his father who was once a leaping fountain of energy. He sees it in the ghosted eyes, the eyes that once held the emotions of the universe. 

And Peter knows, it’s time to start the goodbyes. 

—

**June  
A month Later  
**

Tony’s in the emergency room. 

He’s had pneumonia for a week now, and his body’s no longer strong enough to fight it. He’s hooked to IV’s and practically high on all the medications he’s on. With his weak heart, due to the past arc reactor, the doctors are metaphorically and down physically, biting their nails. 

The next twenty four hours determines the outcome.

Peter doesn’t want to come in again. The memories of Tony convulsing without control makes him want to vomit. He doesn’t think Tony would want to be seen in this state. Peter doesn’t want his mind to be filled with this picture of Tony-especially if it’s the last images he’ll get of him. 

“The lung capacity is filled with fluid. We’ve switched medications. Mrs. Stark, I must insist you get some rest.”

“Pepper.” Peter was here for her. For her frail shoulders, for her disgruntled hair, and her weakened spirit. She needed someone else here. 

“Doc, can you bring in a bed? I’ll watch over him for a while.”

Quickly the doctor complied and Peter situated Pepper next to Tony, close enough to that she could hold his hand. Like that, she fell to sleep in minutes. 

Peter sat like that for a while, watching the body of his father shake while his chest heaved for another breath. He was fighting still. Peter had never been more grateful for the fighting spirit of Tony Stark. 

He wonders though, how much more pain he’s putting himself in by fighting. Tony’s always held on, and it always hurt him in the long run. 

But he’s not holding on for himself, Peter realizes. Tony might’ve not wanted death, but he wouldn’t have fought it. He’s fighting it for them. 

Even in this, Tony Stark’s protecting his family.

—

**August  
** Two months later  


“Hey Gramps.” 

Peter’s watching from a distance as Claire says her final goodbyes. The coffin looms in front of her, and she only runs her hand upon the smooth wood. 

“I didn’t know you very well. Dad says that you were the best father ever. You must’ve been a good one, because my dad’s the _best_ and he says he got it all from you.” 

“We didn’t have many memories. Sometimes I don’t think I noticed Grandma’s tired eyes, mama’s sad eyes, or Morgan’s tears. I wish I could’ve noticed. But dad says you wanted me to see me grow up.”

“So here I am. I’m late, but apparently, I’ve got your spirit and my parent’s looks. Dad says he wants to shove me in a closet so I don’t get into trouble.” 

Peter can just make out a smile, and he wants to be able to smile as well. Funny how life comes to a full circle. From showing her a picture of a young Tony Stark, to her showing Tony Stark who she is as a young lady. 

“I still remember it. It’s foggy, but I remember ring around the rosie. And I know that you loved me. I know you couldn’t show it. But knowing is enough for me.” 

“Love you 3000 Gramps.”

 _Love you 3000 dad._ Peter echos. Tony Stark might be gone, but his love reaches further even now. 

Six years ago, maybe even two, Peter wouldn’t have been okay with an ending like this. But it’s never been about him. The epic forces of dark and light have come to play, and his dad faced the dark with a never ending light. In the same way, he fanned the flame for his children, and their children, and their children. 

Keeping the light on in such a dark time for Claire, with that singular, untainted memory was the final act of defiance for the great Tony Stark. 

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, this is probably the most personal fic i've ever written. A few years back I watched my grandfather die of Alzheimer’s. It was slow and it was painful for him. I watched a good man become undone. And even as I write this, I wonder, how do you put it into words? Simply said, you don’t. But here’s my attempt (at processing it all, I suppose, still).
> 
> This fic is everything I’m not able to say out loud, and a mix of things I’ve witnessed over my life. The scene with the ring around the rosie is actually real. It's the last memory I have of my grandfather before he started to slow down, before disillusions became stories and I didn’t know the difference. It’s probably the hardest hitting whump in this entire collection to me. So guys, for this one, I need a bit of softness. I'm a bit fragile here.
> 
> [Crazyinfj’s Tumblr! (aka the writer)](http://crazyinfj.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Eylle9’s Tumblr! (aka the beta)](https://tumblr.com/blog/eylle9)


End file.
